Aqua vs Twilight Sparkle
' Aqua vs Twilight Sparkle' is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer, and the third episode of his third season, and 23rd overall. It features Aqua from Kingdom Hearts against Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Description With a strong belief in friendship, these two powerful magic users collide. Interlude Wiz: Power can come in many forms Boomstick: From magic to weapons, there are many differant ways to draw strength from. Wiz: But one of the most powerful forces is that of the bonds, of friendship. Boomstick: A deep bond can help one take on impossible odds, and few draw as much power from friendship as today's combatants. Wiz: Aqua, the Keyblade Master..... Boomstick: .....and Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it's out job to anylize their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Aqua Wiz: There is an old saying "Follow your Heart". To chase after ones hopes and dreams, to try and achieve them. Boomstick: But some seek out not only their own heart, but also a world where all hearts and even worlds are said to originate, Kingdom Hearts. However, to control this majestic kingdom, one must possess the power of the χ-Blade. Wiz: Long ago, a great war was fought between the light and darkness, in what was known as the Keyblade War. Thousands lost their lives in persuit for this legendary Keyblade. However, two warriors survived. Eraqus and Xehanort. Boomstick: However, Xehanort betrayed his friend, and to be honest I don't see how Eraqus saw it coming. I mean, look at Xehanort! He looks like Lex Luthor if he was a sith lord! Wiz: Weakened, and knowing he was no match for Xehanort, Eraqus took on three apprentices. Terra, Ven, and most notibly Aqua. Boomstick: Alongside her friends, she was trained in the Land of Departure, but one small planet in the massive universe of Kingdom Hearts. However, things got complicated. Wiz: You see Ven was disqualified from taking the Mark of Mastery exam. A test to see if one was truly ready and skilled enough to become what is called a Keyblade Master. Boomstick: However, Aqua and Terra managed to pass the first part of the test with flying colors....however, things were about to get hard when they reached their final test. Wiz: You see, as one final push for them, Eraqus had Aqua and Terra fight one another. Boomstick: And this would not be the last time she would have to fight a friend. Wiz: While both were perfectly matched in their skills only Aqua passed the test, due to Terra's reliance on the darkness within his heart. Boomstick: However, after saving many worlds throughout the universe, and meeting some iconic Disney characters such as Snow White, Stitch, Hercules, and even Mickey Mouse, Aqua soon found herself having to face both of her friends who had fallen into their own darkness. Damn, is there anyof her friends who don't become evil. Wiz: Well, the Disney characters she befriended. First she had to face Ven who had been taken over by his dark side, Vanitas. But worse than that, Venitas had allied with Xehanort, and together killed Eraqus. Boomstick: Damn, and I thought Aqua already had it rough! Not only did her best friends turn evil, but the man who taught her was killed, and by one of her closest friends no less? Wiz: That's right, and it does not stop there. After defeating Vanitas, he separated from Ven becoming a dark copy in a way. Due to this, Ven's heart was gone, leaving him nothing more than a meat puppet. She then used her magic to turn the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion. Boomstick: But things got worse from there, Aqua was soon forced to face Terra again, who was now possessed by Xehanort. Geez, what is with this chick's shitty life? Wiz: Despite him having the χ-Blade, Aqua still faced Xehanort-Terra to a stalemate. However, it was here that Aqua sacrificed herself to purge Terra of Xehanort, and she fell into the world of darkness, Boomstick: Well, at least she's alive. Though she's pretty much in a living hell now, at least she is until Riku and Mickey go on a rescue mission in Kingdom Hearts III. Wiz: Aqua is a powerful user of magic, and the second most powerful Keyblade master in recorded history only behind Xehanort. Boomstick: Unlike most Keyblade users who have a simple block with their Keyblade, Aqua is capable of generating a 360 degree forcefield to deflect any attack with the right timing. Wiz: That's right, Rainfell is a very unique Keyblade, and that's not just from it's interesting design. But her powers with magic are unparallel. She can use various spells involving three elements. For the power of Fire she has Triple Firaga, a spell that fires three powerful fireballs to launch at her foes. Boomstick: While these flames may not be as hot as she is, she has various other spells. She can create a miniature sun to launch fireballs in all directions with Firage Burst. Then there is her ultimate fire spell. With her Raging Storm spell, she call massive eruptions from the ground in all directions. Damn! Wiz: But, despite how, hot she is, she has a rather cool personality, which leads us to her spells using ice. Triple Blizagga is a ice version of the fire counterpart. Boomstick: She can go all Elsa on everyone with Glacier, a spell that summons a powerful ice wind around her. Then there is one of the coolest spells I have ever seen! This is known as Ice Barrage! Wiz: Ice Barrage is a powerful ice spell that summons ice crystals from the ground that then explode. Perfect for freezing enemies and even blocking attacks. Boomstick: But, what a shock, she has access to lightning as well! With Thundaga Shot she can fire a massive bolt of lightning from her Keyblade. Dang, is this girl the Avatar or something? Wiz: Not quite. But she does have a few other useful skills. Such as her Seeker Mine spell. Boomstick: Oh yeah! She can create magical bombs that track to foe, and blow them the fuck up! Wiz: In addition to this, she has some powerful melee attacks she can use with her magic. Heat Slash 2 and Ice Burst can be used when she enfuses her Keyblade with the elements of fire or ice. Boomstick: But her best attack has to be Magic Hour! It creates an ord of light that explodes, disintegrating all it illuminates! Dang, now THAT is what I call the Light of Destruction. Wiz: As her journey went on Aqua took on many powerful threats, such as Maleficent, Xehanort, and even her own Phantom. Boomstick: That's right, this girl once kicked her own ass! Wiz: She was able to fight Xehanort to a stalemate, while he was in possession of the χ-Blade. Boomstick: Yeah, that special keyblade said to rival the source of the universe! Dang, how tough is this chick? Wiz: Well, she is capable of taking on Hades and a Titan at the same time. Boomstick: Whoa, so she defeated both a god AND a giant ice monster at the same time?! All on her own?! Wiz: Yes. Hades should at least be somewhat comparable to his brother Zeus. In the end of Hercules, Zeus was able to causally generate an entire constilation and manipulate it with little effort. Boomstick: Even though Hades is not quite as powerful as Zeus, he should at least be similar. Meaning Aqua would be as well. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. She has survived for over a dozen years in the Realm of Darkness, and not only that, she has slain countless Unverse and Heartless. Boomstick: Dang! Not only that but she's capable of speeds faster than light as well! Wiz: However that is not to say Aqua is invincible. While she is the most powerful woman from Disney she still has her flaws. Boomstick: Yeah, even though she's a master of her craft, she's really humble about it to a fault. Wiz: She is willing to give herself up to save those she cares about, and on top of that, there is her limited supply of Mana. Boomstick: Mana is essentially like a way to count how much magic power you have left. Think of it sort of like MP in a game. Wiz: If she runs out, she will be unable to use her spells for a short time. Boomstick: However Aqua is revered as one of the greatest Keyblade Masters of all time. It's no wonder why she was able to top both of her closest friends! (Aqua: My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart, or pay the price!) Twilight Sparkle Wiz: What is it that you strive for? Is it power? Maybe wealth? Or perhaps the power of friendship. Boomstick: While those first two sound great, for Twilight Sparkle, the pursuit of knowledge was the most important thing in the world for her. Wiz: You see, it was Twilight's dream to attend a special school led by the ruler of her kingdom Princess Celestia. Boomstick: Yep, this girl here's a total nerd. So after studying for days and nights on end, seriously does she even sleep? Twilight's parents managed to get her a chance to see if she's skilled enough to enter the school. Damn, I wish my parents supported me. Instead they just left me in a box on the side of the road. Wiz: That....explains way more than it should. However, despite her best efforts and all that studying, Twilight nearly failed her test.... Boomstick: That is until a giant rainbow-colored Sonic Boom exploded in the sky! ''' Wiz: This was Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom, and it not affected only Twilight, but all our main heroes. '''Boomstick: Damn, does this blue pony have to do everything for them? Anyway, a startled Twilight let out a powerful display of magic, not only getting her acceptance into the school, but impressed her own ruler Princess Celestia! Wiz: Celestia then decided to make Twilight her own personal pupil at the school. Boomstick: Ignoring others, and keeping all focus on her studies, Twilight never really knew what she was missing out on.....until the day she was sent to Ponyville. Wiz: Here, she met her future friends, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Boomstick: Yep, that's all of em. Anyway, the soon faced off against a glowing horse who's magic was strong enough to move the moon! What the fuck!? What kind of ponies are these!??! Wiz: I have no idea Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyway, this wiz kid decided to stay in the backwash town instead of returning to her cushy home in Canterlot, just so she wouldn't have to leave her friends. Wiz: Hey, you know that if she hadn't the world would have been destroyed multiple times over right. Boomstick: So what? Wiz: Damn it Boomstick, show some compassion. Boomstick: Why? Were talking about candy colored equines. It's not like we're talking about anything... (Twilight fires a massive blast at Tirek) Boomstick: ...........my god........what the fuck was that?!?! This was a world of friendship and rainbows and suddenly this girl has wings and is firing Kamehamehas!?!?! Wiz: Ah yes, the wings. You see after finishing a spell from Starswirl the Bearded, Twilight earned becoming an alicorn princess. Boomstick: What the fuck? What is with all this princess shit in girls shows? Seriously, can't we get a girls version of Rambo or something? Wiz: That...actually sounds pretty cool. Boomstick: Twilight is a serious powerhouse! She is capable of flying at speeds that can keep up with Rainbow Dash, who can go at Mach 10, survive being slammed through a mountain, and can even fire blasts of magical energy. Wiz: Twilight's most simple spell is telekenisis, which can be used to levitate various objects. She can even lift massive water towers an kaiju sized bears with it. Boomstick: The...how the...what the... Wiz: Twilight can generate forcefields with her Bubble spell, teleport, and can turn anything into an orange! But do note, that sentient creatures will remain alive and keep their limbs. Boomstick: But that's not all of it. Twilight still has many other spells up her arsenal. One of my favorites is the Want It Need It spell, which forces people to become obsessed with whatever object she uses it on, even causing a massive fight to break out. Wiz: Twilight can also bring intimate objects to life, giving herself forces to back herself up. Boomstick: She can shoot blasts of fire and ice from her horn, and can even turn intangible for short periods of time. She can make your world go flipped upside down, with her anti-gravity spell! Wiz: But one of her most notable spells is Magic Nullification, which allows her to disable a person's ability to cast spells for a short period of time, and she can copy nearly any spell just by seeing it action just once. Boomstick: Dang! Just when you thought this pony was just a nerd, she turned out to be a serious powerhouse. With the help of her friends, Twilight has taken on many powerful opponents such as Discord, Nightmare Moon, and the Pony of Shadows. Wiz: She was also able to defeat Tirek after he escaped from Tartarus. Boomstick: Wait....you mean to tell me this magical land of ponies, rainbows, and friendship contains the gates to hell? Wiz: Actually acording to Greek Mythology, Tartarus is located BELOW hell. Boomstick: Oh, so pretty much super hell. Yeah, because THAT makes sense. Anyway, Twilight's magic is powerful enough to move a kaiju sized bear and a water tower at once. Wiz: She can survive being slammed through a mountain without a scratch, and can even fly at mach 10. Boomstick: Twilight's skills with magic have allowed her to accomplish many almost impossible feats. Such as the time she entered the Book World and defeated Bookworm. Wiz: Not only that, but Twilight was able to save the universe from collapse, after Starlight tried to cause a major paradox. Boomstick: But Twilight does have her faults. She often relies on her friends for back up, and not only that, but using to many spells at once can cause her serious exhaustion. Wiz: Twilight is also known for enter violent outbursts or rage as well. When she does, she is unable to think clearly, and can often make rash decisions. Boomstick: But if you want to destroy some ponies, you have to get through Twilight first. She and her friends have been to the end of the world and back, and are ready for anything. (Twilight: '' You're wrong, Tirek! I may have given you my alicorn magic, but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all'') Fight Ponyville is seen and in a flash of light Aqua appears. She looks around and sees the place being attacked by Universe and summons her Keyblade, when she sees a purple alicorn firing magic blasts at them. The pony noticed Aqua and flew over to her. Twilight: Uhh, hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am the princess of friendship. Who might you be? Aqua: My name is Aqua. What is this place? Twilight: This is Equestria. As you can see we kind of have a bit of a pest problem right now. Aqua: '''Need any help? '''Twilight: Oh, don't worry, me and my friends can handle them. Aqua: Please, let me take care of this. Twilight: '''We've dealt with many threats. Discord, Tirek, and even the Pony of Shadows. Trust me, me and my friends can handle anything that comes our way. '''Aqua: ...ok. But can you at least guide me to the Keyhole? Twilight was notibly shocked, but quickly grew angry. Twilight: NO! The last person I took to the keyhole unleashed these monsters! I am not going to let you make things worse. Aqua: '''The last person you.....oh no.....did his name happen to be Xehanort? '''Twilight: '''So you do know him! '''Aqua: '''Yes, I am trying to... '''Twilight: You should have left when you had the chance. I am not letting you bring more of those things here! Aqua: I am here to get rid of these things! Twilight: If your telling the truth, then I'm sorry. I just can't take that risk! Twilight then charged up a magic blast ''FIGHT! Twilight fired the blast, and Aqua defended with her barrier. Twilight flew at her and slammed Aqua through a building, before kicking her. Aqua swung her Keyblade and knocked the princess away, before firing three fireballs at her. Twilight flew up and dodged the attack, as she fired a blast of flames at Aqua. '''Aqua: '''Gah! Twilight flew back in and fired another blast of magic sending Aqua flying. She then used her telekenisis spell to lift up a house and slammed it down on Aqua. Aqua jumped through the roof and dived at the pony princess. She swung her Keyblade multiple times, and attacked with Triple Blizaga. Aqua again swung her keyblade, and massive pillars of lava burst from the ground, launching Twilight into the air. With her wings, Twilight managed to stop herself in the air. She then fired a magic blast, and Aqua deflected it with her Barrier. The attack hit a wandering Universe, turning it into an orange. '''Aqua': WHAT!?! She looked back and saw Twilight casting another spell. Aqua summoned an orb of light, and Ponyville began to disintegrate from the light. Twilight put up a shield and blocked the attack. After the light faded she saw an entire block of Ponyville was gone. Twilight: You will not destroy our home! Aqua: I'm trying to tell you, I'm here to... Aqua was interrupted as Twilight fired another blast at her. Aqua cartwheeled to the side, and cast Seeker Mines, sending magical bombs at Twilight. They exploded but she came flying out of the explosion and fired another blast, which Aqua deflected. She tried to kick Aqua, but she blocked with her blade. Twilight flew at her again, but found herself stopped in time, and Aqua attacked her with her Keyblade multiple times with Ice Burst. Twilight: '''These creatures have caused enough damage, I'm not letting more of them here! '''Aqua: I'm telling you I'm not.... Twilight fired blast after blast of magical energy, and with a Barrier, Aqua deflected the attacks back at Twilight, who dodged them. She then fired a massive burst of magic, which Aqua cartwheeled away from the attack. She then fired a set of Seeker mines at Twilight, which exploaded on contact, knocking her out of the air. Aqua then jumped into the air and dove down at the princess. Twilight flew away and dodged the attack causing Aqua to crash land into the ground. Aqua then made pillars of lava burst from the ground, but Twilight expertly dodged each of them. Aqua then summoned an icy wind, which slowed down Twilight. Aqua's keyblade burst into flames as she activated Heat Slash 2. She sliced at the princess, sharing some of her fur, and with a swing sent her into the air. It then turned cold as Ice as she used, Ice Burst. A single swing froze Twilight solid, and with a Tundaga Shot, she sent Twilight flying. When Twilight landed the ice encasing her shattered and she was free, she again flew at Aqua. Aqua dodged again, finally accepting Twilight was not going to listen to her, then she felt a tingle. She tried to cast one of her spells but found herself unable to. Twilight: There. Let's see you fight me without any magic. Aqua lunged forward and swung at Twilight, her elegant movements with her blade were almost like a dance, as she slashed at the Princess of Friendship. Aqua jumped back and threw her Keyblade like a boomerang, sending Twilight through a wall. She rushed at the purple pony and slashed at her again. Just then she felt herself being levitated into the air, and then kicked far away. Landing in the Everfree Forest, Aqua got back up, and saw Twilight charging at her. Aqua backflipped out of the way causing Twilight to crash into the ground. Twilight fired blast after blast like a machine gun, and kept knocking Aqua back to a cliff. Twilight then charged at her again, ready to impale her with her horn. Just then the Tree of Harmony began to glow and a keyhole appeared on it. Aqua: '''The keyhole! '''Twilight: Get away from that! Suddenly Aqua felt her magic return. She then created a massive orb of light. It illuminated the area, causing Twilight to stop, and when it faded, most of the area had vanished, but to Aqua's surprise, Twilight has cast a bubble shield to protect herself. Twilight fired a blast at Aqua, who summoned a massive ice pillar to black. The pillar became an orange, as Aqua took a step back, shocked at what Twilight's spell had done. Aqua aimed her Keyblade at Twilight and fired a bolt of lightning, which Twilight dodged. She then flew at her again, and kicked her in the back of the head sending her flying. Twilight then slammed her back to the ground, and fired another massive blast. Aqua got back up, and they both lunged at the other again. Aqua swung her blade while Twilight kicked her repeatedly. When the dust cleared they were staring one another down. Both were deeply breathing, and Twilight flew up into the air, and came charging down to dive bomb Aqua. Aqua aimed her Keyblade into the air. Aqua: Firaga Burst! A small sun formed around the tip of her blade, and Twilight's eyes widened as she flew closer to it. She tried to stop but it was to late. She went diving into the sun and was incinerated on the spot. Aqua ended her spell and a tear fell down her face. Aqua sealed the keyhole and vanished in a burst of light. Aqua: '''Sorry princess. KO!!! Aqua is seen arriving on Mewni, while Twilight's friends hold her funeral. Results '''Boomstick: Dang.....I kind of feel sorry for that princess. Wiz: While this was a very even match in terms of power, it was not so close in other ways. Boomstick: First off the numbers don't lie. While Twilight is capable of keeping up with Rainbow Dash, this only makes her Mach 10. Wiz: Aqua on the other hand has traveled between worlds in a matter of minutes, making her several times faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: While Twilight had many broken spells, especilly that orange one, to say she would be able to hit Aqua with it is another story. Wiz: Aqua is at least thousands of times faster than Twilight, so even with such a broken spell it is not really that reliable if you enemy is much to fast to really be hit by it. Sure, Twilight could disable Aqua's ability to use magic for a short time, but Aqua has shown to be able to beat foes without magic before. Boomstick: Even without her magic, Aqua still has her Keyblade, so she's not defenceless, and on top of that her Barrier isn't even a spell, meaning she can still defect that attack! Even then we didn't even talk about her D-Links, which would have caused more trouble for Twilight. Wiz: That's right Boomstick, and let's not forget that Aqua's taken on people very similar to Twilight such as Maleficent, while Twilight has never really faced anyone like Aqua. Boomstick: But Wiz! Twilight was able to beat so many powerful foes, some that were even stronger than herself. How is this one any different? Wiz: Well, a lot of Twilight's victories come from her friend's assistance. Without them, she is heavily weakened, and loses access to her Element of Harmony as all of them need to be present. While some ponies, like Celestia have proven they can wield all the Elements, there is no evidence that Twilight can do the same. Finally there was their durability. While Twilight could be slammed through a mountain, Aqua could take hits from the χ-Blade, which as we stated rivals the source of the universe. Boomstick: I guess Aqua just had the key to victory. Wiz: The winner is Aqua. Trivia *This fight is to commemorate My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''Season 8 and ''Kingdom Hearts III. *This is Quasi's first fight to feature a Kingdom Hearts character, and his second fight to feature an MLP character. **This is the first of Quasi's fights with an MLP character losing. *Sora was also considered for Twilight's opponent. However, Aqua was chosen due to having all the same similarities to Twilight (a strong belief in friendship and being skilled in magic) in addition to also have her gender in common with Twilight. Do you agree with the results of Aqua vs Twilight? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Hasbro vs Square Enix-themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Disney vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018